When You're Meant to Be
by totallygilmore
Summary: What happened to us? We were falling in love…


**Title: **When You're Meant To Be

**Characters: **Sonny and Chad

**Summary: **What happened to us? We were falling in love…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>Sonny Monroe <em>hated <em>Chad Dylan Cooper the first time she met him. Well, not the _exact _first time, but she didn't count bumping into him in the studio cafeteria where she acted like a smitten idiot.

All she saw him as was an egotistical, selfish actor who got everything he wanted.

So, why did she go out with him?

Well, their relationship did fall apart. So, maybe, she just had a temporary lapse in judgment. That's all.

_Tell me what to do…about you. _

Then why did she fall _in love_ with him?

_Tell me what to do, about you. Is there anyway, anything I can say…won't break us in two…_

That song she wrote…her neighbor was right. It is about Chad. She didn't _just _go out with him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it sometimes, she _did _know why she fell in love with him. Beneath that egotistical, selfish actor-ness was a sweet, caring, loving boy. A boy who loved _Pauly and Pals. _A boy who loved to make her happy and would do anything for her.

Now, they had been broken up for five months. Three of those months, was the studio summer break, from late May through mid-August, for _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_, whose new seasons wouldn't start filming until late August. She spent most of that time hanging out with Tawni at the beach or shopping.

Now, it is the first day back of filming. And she was face to face with him in the hallway of Condor Studios

"Hey, Sonny," Chad mumbled.

"Hey," she replied, trying not to look directly at him.

"So, I worked on some music over the summer and I'm not sure if it's great," He told her, holding up his guitar, "And I was wondering if I could try a little bit of the song out on you."

She nodded. They promised to be friends. This is something a friend would do.

She ushered him into the dressing room she shared with Tawni (who was off yelling at Marshall about how the wrong lip gloss had been ordered, _again_). Chad started strumming.

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Because I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

She looked into his crystal blue eyes.

He stopped strumming when he saw her staring.

"Sonny, what happened to us?" He began, "We were falling in love and then everything fell apart."

She looked away, "What do you think?"

"I was so caught up in winning, I didn't realize what I was giving up by being a bad sport about the award...I was giving up _you_."

She stared at his music sheet.

"Do you believe I'm worth it?" She questioned.

Chad looked at her, confused.

She pointed to his music sheet, "It says _'how do we so this, because I believe you're worth it…'_"

Then he realized what she meant.

"I do," he replied, nodding.

Chad took her hand, "Do you think we could give this another try?"

Sonny nodded, "Yes."

She didn't even to think about it.

Because when you're meant to be together, you won't have to think about it. You'll _know_.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, Channy drabble. First <strong>_**Sonny With A**__**Chance **_**story! I've written a lot of **_**Glee, Gilmore Girls**_**, **_**Make it or Break it**_** and other Disney Channel shows, though, so it's not my first time writing on here. **

**I miss SWAC. I love Channy. I wish they hadn't broken up. If SWAC had gone into its third season, they probably would have gotten back together. But I understand why it ended and I completely respect Demi's decision for her health. On that note, I can't wait for the new music she's working on! :)**

**Songs: "What To Do" (Demi Lovato) **

"**How We Do This" (Sterling Knight)**


End file.
